you wont hurt her
by the twilight saga forever
Summary: i suck at summarys but elena is new at mystic falls high and she meets damon who gets very protective of her she has a sister named katherine people are dying they say there animal attacks but are they something more! elena wakes up one morning and cant remember the night before but she has hand prints and lots of bruises on her! WARNING! will contain NON graphic rape and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is my first fanfic so i hope you enjoy i hope to get your reviews and i will ALWAYS respect your oppinion the this story**

elena! Damon screamed and shrieked in agony, as stefan grabbed elena and went straight for her neck, i could see tears running down Damon's eyes, and his struggling to get up as the vampires grabbed him and smashed him to the ground with brutal force. at once i felt an extreme pain at my neck; i had never felt a vampire bite this painful it wasnt like when damon had bitten me or even when damons sister had bit me it was like thin pencils being jabbed into my neck. I felt like screaming but i knew that it would only cause Damon so much more pain to see that i was in pain, if i did.

I could fell stefan draining every ounce of blood out of me i could feel my arms go numb and my heart accelerate trying to produce more blood, i was starting to loose consciousness and i was waiting for the darkness to swallow me whole i looked at damon for what be the last time it would be a good thing to die for a good cause to save my love from death.

as i was starting to let the darkness take me i felt a gush of wind come past and Suddenly something hit stefan so fast i couldn't see who it was. Immediately i looked at Damon he was still being smashed to the ground. I went to run over to him. but i couldn't move, all feeling in my arms and legs had vanished and then i realized that i was dying, i didn't have enough blood pulsing through my veins to live, stefan had succeeded he had killed me.

As i felt my eye lids getting heavier and i could almost not see, something hit me i thought it was stefan but the hands were to soft and... ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. I screamed as something hit me in the mouth i felt like i was being suffocated and the hand wouldn't move. And then i realized what the person was doing was doing...


	2. Chapter 2

Way earlier that year.

Dear Diary it's my first day at a new school, I am a little nervous but I'm sure it will be great. I move school every year so people think that I should be over the nerves but it's not like I've been to this school before it is an entirely different school so it's not like I know anyone there except my twin sister of course she always has to go to the same school as me.

Elena rolled her eyes as she kept writing.

I get that I really do but sometimes I wish it was just me because my sister is totally identical to me from my head to the dirt under my toe nails. Not that I have dirt under my toe nails or anything I took a quick look at my toe nails just to make sure and was right I didn't.

I then continued to write, moving here was sort of an emotional thing for me because the last time I was here I was six years old and starting year one and that was when my father died.

It is a bit of a blur now but I can remember my mum coming to school on my first day and taking me home early to talk it was then that she explained to me that my father had had a heart attack and he died in hospital about an hour after he got there.

I remembered the tears in her eyes as her eyes got puffy and the tears fell over her cheeks I remember me and Katherine crying for almost a week not going to school we stayed in our rooms for so long not coming out our mum practically had to force feed us. Water swelled in my eyes but I blinked them away and went back to writing.

anyway me and Katherine did like this place a little bit though I mean it is so small and almost always sunny it has big hills and lots of nice forests, it's really green here there aren't that many shops there are rarely murders and robs and things like that it's almost like this place is cut off from the rest of the universe like it is in a bubble that has a force field that criminals can't get into. "Mystic falls the town of the criminal free" I had to laugh at that.

Elena put her diary away but putting her diary away was harder than you would think because since she has a sister her sister and by the way her name is Katherine she always tries to find my diary so every day she has to go to the cupboard on the left side of her room which is right near her body sized mirror with black sides the cupboard is the same color as her wall which is white the room looks fairly new considering how old the house actually is.

so she goes to the cupboard and she has to move three pairs of shoes one of the sets of shoes are red flats with little bows on the top, the second pair was a set of black high heels that she almost never wares, the third pair was just a plain hot pink pair of thongs that she also barely wore.

She moves the shoes and there are three pieces of wood that she moves to place her diary inside she had never broken these floorboards they were already broken.

Well not exactly. I Sought of told my mum that but the truth is I broke them playing with my mums high heel shoes about ten years ago when we last come here I never went to this school though. Elena got changed and let down her very long brown wavy hair and dried and then straightened it. Elena had once tried to keep her hair short but it just kept growing too quick.

So Elena stopped thinking about it and about 5 seconds later a big bang went on the door and I jumped and tried to calm my heart and my breathing as my sister said. Writing in your diary again are you she said in an old lady's voice being sarcastic.

Then she stopped kidding around and said no seriously you've got to get a move on or were going to be late to school on our first day. Then I heard her footsteps slowly get further and further away until they had faded completely and then as fast as Elena's feet could go she quickly finished getting dressed and brushed her teeth and packed her bag and then ran down stairs were her sister was waiting with a piece of toast in her hand.

I snatched it off her and she let out a quiet hey that was mine and then I said want to go halves and then she rolled her eyes and said fine. I passed her half of the toast which was piled up with vegemite just the way we liked it and then said why where you whispering and she said in a quiet voice, because mums still asleep and I didn't want to wake her.

I nodded and said we better get going and she said yeah better and then she grabbed her bag and we were out the front door.

It took only ten minutes to get to school mind you it felt like forever I was constantly listening to my

sisters whinny voice saying what if they get us mixed up and then I get in trouble for something you did and what if I get a boyfriend and he thinks your me, and, it just kept going on and on write up until we go to the school gate she finally closed her mouth and I understood why the school was much bigger then I had imagined and there was graffiti everywhere and people smoking and taken drugs and it just got worse.

Me and Katherine looked at each other and then looked straight at the front gate but before we could make a run for it Katherine had decided that she was going to suck it up and stay.

i hope you liked it please review


	3. Chapter 3

**hey hope you enjoy**

I was already at least ten meters away from Katherine before I even realized I was that far away and so I quickly ran after her and on my way I managed to trip on something but before I hit the ground something was holding me by the arms and my violet jumper and I quickly realized that it wasn't my sister it was a tall pale skinned man with the most gorgeous black eyes I had ever seen he smiled as if he knew what I was thinking and then pulled me up and through my peripheral vision I could see Katherine with eyes wide staring at me and then looking at the man I was embarrassed and my face was going red.

it was Then that I realized every other girl at the school was looking at me with jealousy pretty much screaming from their faces I looked away quickly and focused my eyes back on the man I quickly said thank you and he said that's okay and I replied my names Elena and he said mines Damon. He smiled a very handsome smile and then the bell rang and said well I better get to class see ya he smiled and I unevenly smiled and walked away. My face went bright red as the girls all watched me walking to my first class it was biology room 29 it took me a while to find but I found it with seconds to spare.

She grabbed the only empty table which was in the middle of the class room three rows from the back and sat down and got out her biology book. Two seconds later there was a knock on the door and Damon came in he was late. Elena was thinking of a million different things that would explain why Damon had been late when she had just saw him and she left after him so she was thinking of heaps of different things she thought maybe, he has a girlfriend or he is new too, or maybe he was in the toilet or is on drugs and went out to get some more or...

Elena's thinking was interrupted when a teacher clapped to quiet the class he was bold and not really tall he had square glasses on and a humongous wart on the front of his ear which looked seriously gross. After a moment he finally got their attention and everyone turned to face him and picked up there pens and instead of going and writing on the board he said today we will be dissecting frogs.

Damon only looked at me once in biology and that was when we had to cut the frog open. I tried not to feel sick. At recess I didn't know where to sit I just started wandering around hoping I'd find somewhere to sit.

I was just about to go up the concreted white shiny stairs to the office when a tall dark shadow was in front of me. I looked behind me and saw two men and one woman that were following me...nNo there not following me I said to myself shakily. I walked abet faster but the peoples shadows were getting closer I was starting to panic. Then one grabbed my arm and said in a teasing voice were you going. I replied in a shaky voice, to go get lunch, why. Because I was thinking we could do something else and then he grabbed me harder.

I tried to tug him off me but he wouldn't budge I could feel a bruise swelling up in my arm. I was going to scream but then my sister came around the corner and yelled hey what the fuck are you doing to my sister. And then she walked towards them and grabbed him by the shirt and kicked him to the ground.

My sister was always stronger than me I thought in my head with a bit of envy. Then they got on their feet and walked away shaking and the boy that grabbed me was looking like he was going to cry.

Dear Diary

My first day of school wasn't that bad except for the humongous bruising that was swelling on my left wrist. I met a gorgeous man and his name is Damon I love that name it's so.., so sexy so cool but it is also quite a name not given to people very often anymore he had the most gorgeous blue eyes and pale almost see though skin it felt so smooth but yet looked so hard and rough but still at the same time looked smooth he was taller them me but not by much I was a tall person though I could remember him grabbing me from meeting the pavement and looking like he was going to laugh as I met his gaze.

Elena sprang to her feet and quickly put the diary away because she could here footsteps getting closer and closer and then there was a knock on my door and then it opened but it wasn't my sister it was my mum she started crying and ran over to me and looked at my arm why didn't you tell me this straight after school you could have broken your arm and you didn't tell me I'm reporting this and then were moving you're not going to be bullied like this ever aga... I stopped her half way through her sentence and said I like this school it will be fine.

it was just once and don't report it I haven't broken it and I can still move my fingers and I didn't hurt my right arm or anything but its swelling up I mean its huge my mum said in shock. I'll be fine I said in a reassuring voice. Fine but if anything happens again you call me and I'll come get you and we can move across the other side of the country okay... okay I said in a lazy voice.

She left the room with a forced smile on her face. Well the truth is she hated the school but she couldn't leave she was in love with Damon, Damon the guy she had only just met and didn't know anything about the Damon that she was now imagining in her mind in different scenarios.

the first scenario was her in her bedroom doing homework with him and then suddenly their eyes met and Damon took both side of her face between his hands and kissed her so passionately she felt light headed she put her fingers in his hair and moved closer they kissed and kissed and he pushed her down onto the bed and...

She then had another scenario in her head of them in the shower and then them in the school toilets, in a class room, on or in a car. She then shook her head in disgust and mentally cursed at herself and thought to herself, you no Elena you are just sick you can't go around imagining doing things like this with boys that have only just met or have even known for ages it is just not right.

In second period she had French which was one of her worst subjects. When I was walking up to the door all I could do is pray that the class went quickly because she hated French it is too hard to learn. All my dread stopped when I reached the door because when I looked inside I saw him sitting in the only empty table so I had to sit next to him.

**please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry about the whole making a chapter in the middle of a sentence i wasnt thinking :(**

and of course I blushed and he looked at me and smiled and then when I sat down his eyes went to shock when he saw my wrist I quickly and painfully moved my wrist under the desk and he said in an surprisingly angry voice what happened to your hand. Well um long story short someone grabbed my arm. Whoa! He said getting angrier by the minute. Um I don't know some tall dude he was wearing a football jersey and he had black brown hair and green eyes. Why did he grab your hand? Um... I don't know he got my expression and stopped talking.

The rest of the school day was boring but for some reason I could have sworn I saw Damon everywhere I went it was like he was following me. It was frightening but it was also sort of comforting and he made me blush and get butterflies in my stomach.

That afternoon I had dinner which was pork and cooked vegetables with apple sauce mixed in the vegetables. Elena started eating the vegetables and tasted something funny in them so she tasted them again and said to her mum, mum what's in these vegetables? Um some spices that's it.

And then Katherine joined in to the conversation um there's apple sauce in it to... yeah I'm pretty sure that's it. Elena put down her spoon and spat her last mouth full back on the plate and almost yelled at her mum you know I'm allergic to apple sauce. I didn't know your sister cooked the meal. I put one glaring eye on Katherine and she said in a slight whisper I didn't know you've never told me.

that night I had a horrible stomach ache and I spewed up a couple times and had to brush my teeth a lot but my stomach finally calmed down and I left the bathroom as I reached my bathroom door I saw a shadow behind me and I quickly flung my head around but there was nothing there. I calmed my breathing and went to bed.

That night I had a strange dream. There was a house and a man in the shadows and I walked closer to the man and automatically thought it was Damon but it was somebody else someone that looked a lot like Damon but it wasn't Damon. Then the shadow came closer and then grabbed me by the neck and started to drink my blood and that's when I realized that I was having a dream about a vampire...

I screamed and then something was patting me on the back I woke up and there was my mum she was in a dressing gown and she looked very tired. Mum what are you doing up here and she replied in a very low whisper you were screaming honey is everything alright. Um, yeah just a nightmare I said do you want talk about it mum replied. No not really mum you can go back to bed know.

Okay sweetie but... its okay mum it was only a dream. Okay goodnight. My mum left the room and I drifted back to sleep. The next morning that dream stuck with me it wouldn't leave my mind. So I wrote it in my diary but instead of putting it away I put it in the bottom of my bag. The bruise on my left arm was almost healed so I decided to put on a bracelet.

When the bell rang I went off to class to find that Damon was the only that was there. He had his books out and he was sitting at the table I usually sit at. I auwquadly walked next to him said hi and sat down he smiled and said are you going to the party at the bar down south.

I slightly frowned and replied in a low embarrassed voice I never knew there was a party on tonight. Own he said in a slightly sad voice.

And then he said quietly, um... do you want to come with me. My heart started to race and I blushed and said sure. He smiled almost as if he knew my heart had raced and said ill pick you up at six or is that too early or, no six al be great. I'll give you my address and my phone number. Okay. I wrapped out a piece of paper from my book and wrote on it:

24 oak streets

0435259891

I gave him the piece of paper and he looked at it folded it in half put it in his bag and said um ill pick you up this afternoon at six. See ya; see ya I said in a bright red blush. He then left the room.

**please review i wont get angry if you hate my story! not that itd matter if i did get angry LOL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hope you enjoy! :)**

Deardiary this is so frustrating as soon as I got home I had a shower and got ready to go to the party. it's like time has stopped it feels like it's been hours since I got home but it's only been half an hour I keep waiting for him to knock on the front door or ring the doorbell but it has been silent.

Then I heard the doorbell ring and I pretty much run to the door but when I open it it's just one of Katherine's stupid friends that always got us mixed up. She came through the door and said is that you or is it Elena, its Elena I said in an annoyed voice and she said ow um were your sister? Um upstairs in her room I think. Okay thanks Elena. I smiled sarcastically back at her and she rolled her eyes in happiness. it started getting dark and that was when I realized that I had been watching TV for ages so I quickly checked the time and it was five to six and that was when I rushed up stairs to look in the mirror to make sure I looked okay and I did I looked fine.

Then I heard the doorbell ring and I went down stairs in a slight rush and as I opened the door I saw him, he was even more beautiful than in class today he looked so beautiful dressed in his black leather jacket, shirt, pants, and boots. I blushed and he smiled and said in a beautiful voice you look amazing um are you ready to go? sure I left the house and closed the door and we started walking and that was when I saw him open his car door for me and he looked like a complete gentlemen opening the door and waiting patiently for me but while looking like a gentlemen he also had that look in his face that made him look more like a bad boy. It made me love him even more.

He closed the front door and just seconds later he was at the passenger side door he opened it and gestured for me to get in. I smiled and got in and said thanks, he nodded. He closed the door and I saw him walk around the front of the car to his door he opened his door and sat in. I didn't understand how he got to the other side of the car so fast. Ten minutes later of silence we had arrived at the party and we got out of the car and he said I'll be back in a minute I've got to go get us some drinks.

okay and then he was gone I went straight to the empty table and then was surrounded by drunk guys that pilled themselves against me and one even tried to sit on me but I pushed him away and then one of them hit me in the gut and I was knocked to the ground I quickly got up and ran to the car and leaned against it holding my gut and forcing myself not to cry.

it was then that the ambulance came around the corner with the lights on and 4 men got out and ran through the crowd when I saw them again they were running back to the truck with a lady that had blood coming out of her neck I ran over to the truck partly to see if they had an ice pack and partly to see what happened to the girl. When I got there I saw the girl's neck and it teeth marks in her neck and she was bleeding really bad.

I then pictured the dream about a vampire just a couple nights ago. then someone corrupted my train of thought by saying are you hurt young girl and I blinked and said um yeah I got punched in the gut and I was wondering if you had something cold. Um yeah we got an ice pack if you want one. Okay, um wait there will be right back.

About ten seconds later he was back with an ice pack and said I think I should have a look and see if there is any damage, um okay then I saw Damon rushing over to me with worry on his face by that time the other girl with the bite in her neck was gone. When he reached me he said what happened are you okay. And then the doc came back over and said can you sit on the back of the truck please, and before I knew it Damon had lifted me up and sat me on the back of the truck I blushed. The doc then lifted my shirt up just passed my belly making sure not to expose my bra or anything, which I was happy about then he pressed his hand on my stomach and I flinched in pain.

That was when Damon turned around and said can you not hurt her. well she has a broken rib which means she shouldn't do any sports or sexual activities he directed at Damon and you should take a week or so off school and I think it will heal in about 3 weeks so be careful and hang on for a minute I just have to get a bandage you can get down know, and as I was about to jump off Damon caught me and put my feet gently on the ground and I smiled.

after he rapped a lot and a lot of bandage around my gut I tried to move and found it very painful and so embarrassingly Damon picked me up and put me against his chest everyone looked at me and him and I blushed really bad and then I said I can walk and I'm so sorry that I ruined your night.

You can go join your girlfriend I can get a lift home. I don't have a girlfri... I stopped him in the middle of his sentence and said how can you not have a girlfriend seriously how. Well I've never found the one for me. And if we're going to play games like that then why don't you have a boyfriend. And then I said because I've never met the right guy before copying his words but with a guy instead of a girl. And then I smiled and he said plus you didn't ruin my night but I think I should get you home.

Okay I said in a slightly sad voice, he laughed and put me in his car. When we got to my house he stopped the engine and he looked at me. I looked at him and then he lent in and I went overboard and kissed him very passionately. I thought he would probably stop me but he kissed me twice as passionately and then I forgot everything I was in his arms forgetting the pain in my ribs and we kissed and kissed until he pulled away and I saw these red veins that were running up to his eyes and then he quickly looked down and said we can't, I think I should g.. What was that I said cutting in from what he was saying.

He still wouldn't look up. Um nothing I just got something in my eye that's all. We stopped talking for a couple of minutes and then he looked up and the veins were gone. He slid me back onto my seat and said I think you should go I'll see you later okay.

I frowned in disappointment and got out of the car said bye and left I heard the car speed away behind me. I went to the house to see the house door open. When I got into the house and went to the lounge room I saw her. My mum was lying on the ground covered in blood coming from her neck right down to her hip. I ran over to her saying mum, mum what happened there was no response I tried to shake her but nothing was happening and then I saw on her neck teeth marks that looked exactly like the ones that the girl had at the party. And then she saw a note next to her mum it had blood all over it, it said in straight bold righting on the front

For Elena

I then opened it and it said

I will get you I will kill you. You are not safe anywhere and neither are any of your friends and family. Yes they are in danger and I know where to find them so don't do anything or I will kill them starting with your sister Katherine. You are my so you must be killed!

I closed the card and called the ambulance.

**please please review or PM me**

**x jamie x**


	6. Chapter 6

**please review :)**

Dear diary

My mum is de... no I can't say that in here it makes it more real. When the ambulance got here last night they declared her gone and they put her in a bag and they tried to comfort me but that was pretty hard they said that she was killed by an animal and I stared in disbelief. And he said I'm sorry for your loss. I started crying and then Katherine walked in to the lounge room and looked confused and then she saw the big black bag and said what happened and before I could say anything the male doctor stepped toward Katherine and said I'm sorry but your mother was killed by an animal and then Katherine broke into tears and ran over and hugged me.

Then the ambulance left with our mother the whole night I and Katherine sat in the lounge room in tears. That night was horrible but know its morning and I have to go to school hopefully Katherine wouldn't tell anyone so I wouldn't have to get people telling me how much there sorry for our loss because it just makes you feel even worse because they always remind you over and over of your loss.

I put my diary away and put my jeans on and went to my wardrobe to find a top to wear under my black leather jacket. I gave up and put on a singlet with a bright red top over the singlet. I wasn't going to listen to the doctor I was going to go to school today to see him. I brushed my hair made sure I didn't look like I had tears flowing down my face and went and got Katherine, Katherine was crying in her room when I got in there she quickly tried to stop but failed.

She said that she didn't want to go to school today and I said, you should go to school today we need to take our mind off of what happened last night I know it's hard but if we don't were going to feel worse. she got her school bag washed her face and said in a low voice, your right mum wouldn't want us to cry and stop going to school over this. No she wouldn't so are you coming I said. Yes let's go.

We left for school and as we started walking I felt fear wash over me. I started to get frightened and remembered that the note that I found last night was in my back left pocket of my jeans

. When I remembered this I felt like that pocket was on fire. I felt like ripping it up but something in my head was saying no, no don't do that just run. But I wouldn't run, ever I'm not a scardy cat and I'm sure it's nothing and what does singer mean anyway?

When I and Katherine got to school I was glad to see that gossip hadn't spread about our mother's death. A tear came to my eye as I thought that but I stopped it from running down my face. The first 2 periods were hard because I couldn't focus on anything. but at recess I calmed a bit as I went to sit at my normal table at school, no one ever sat next to me, which I was glad of but I always hated boys staring at me because they think I was pretty.

I started eating and then I saw him, I saw Damon heading straight for me looked straight at me and then there was Katherine she ran right in front of him. I could only just make out what she was saying, hey my names Katherine I'm Elena's sister if you know her which you shouldn't because she's so ugly but I'm beautiful right, um I've got to go somewhere Damon replied in a slightly annoyed voice and then all the girls ran over to her and said no boy that hot is going to go out with anyone other than me he won't talk to anyone but me so get lost the girl said with a smile on her face, Katherine walked away with tears in her eyes. Before I could get up to go after her he was beside me and sitting down on the seat across from me smiling.

Hey he said in an enthusiastic voice. Hey and then I saw people eyes on us in shock and some in anger especially the popular girls. You aren't supposed to be at school for the next week, well I like school. So how are your ribs then, um there okay I said in the best liars voice I had, he saw straight through it. Are you okay Elena you look abit upset, um its nothing I said in a low voice. He replied in a low voice you can tell me really I'm not going to laugh. Um well I don't want to... Just tell me please.

Um well tears welled up in my eyes and he got up and moved to sit by my side everyone's eyes got wider, well um m...mmy mum is dead he immediately hugged me and I started crying, how when can I do anything he said in a sad voice. His hug was so soft and I could smell him his scent was like roses absolutely amazing. Um last night it was an animal attack which is what I don't get it was in our lounge room it was a bite to the neck. He suddenly stiffened. I looked up and said, but it couldn't have been an animal I mean there was a note on the ground no animal could have written that or anything at all. He leaned back and said do you have the note with you and I replied um yes in my pocket hang on.

I got the piece of paper out of my pocket and gave it to him. he leaned away from it and said there's blood on it, yeah it's my mums I think, he got the piece of paper and put a hand over his nose and read the front and then turned the piece of paper over and read it he suddenly stiffened and stopped moving he was to still almost like a statue I waved my hand in front of his face and he looked at me and quickly got up and said can I stay over tonight you no to study I really need some help.

Ummm okay if you'd like um I'll be at home by three thirty if you want to come over then sure, um is it alright if I walk home with you as well he said in a hard voice, um okay. Then I'll see you in sixth period. He gave me the piece of paper and left. But the way he was moving was a bit strange almost like he wasn't touching the ground half the time, it was weird.

as I walked to class everyone was looking at me with evil eyes like I was some sort of devil or something, then a girl came over to me and said you know you're just a little bitch were way more important then you so stay away from Damon or ill kick your ass for talking to Damon. when I got to class I saw Damon there which was strange because he doesn't have trigonometry with me it was strange, and then I realized that he also said see you in sixth period and sixth period I have geography and he doesn't have that class either.

Today is a strange day. I went and sat next to him and said you don't have this class. He replied in a smug voice I changed my classes I like these classes. I said did you know I was in this class to, he smiled and said no which obviously meant yes or maybe it did mean no and I was hoping it said yes. I asked him for his time table and he said um okay and smiled. when I got out his time table it looked exactly like mine so I got out mine and put them together they were exactly the same except his was in much better condition than mine. I went to say something but he but in and said um that was the only timetable they had left that had all the classes I liked in it.

The rest of period 5 and 6 was boring because we didn't speak much. We ended up just doing our work, and that was sort of hard because I kept getting distracted by his perfect body and those eyes, those beautiful eyes. He caught me looking at him a couple of times and when he did I would blush and turn away while he would smile, and refocus on his work. By the end of sixth period I was going to scream because now he was going to come to my house, my beautiful house. He was going to be in it. I smiled and felt like jumping up and down in excitement.

Then I realized that my sister was going to be with me on the walk home and then started dreading it. Then when me and Damon were walking to our sixth period class I felt a sharp stabbing in my rib and I started to collapse, Damon caught me and he had me in his arms and he was walking to the office.

**please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**hi! i dont want to be the person who does these sort of things but im not gonna keep posting until i have atleast 5 reviews so please! :(**

when I woke up I was in a hospital bed and 4 doctors were over me and there was a breathing mask over my mouth I tore it off and said were am I and the doctors said you're in the hospital you collapsed at school were going to find the problem I promise but how did I get here. Damon then said, well when you passed out I took you to the office and told them to call 911 and so they would be ready for you and so I drove you to the hospital and they took you.

They had to use the defribulater on you, is that what they use when your heart stops, yes it is the doctors aren't sure exactly what happened but they think your broken rib might have punctured your lung there waiting to see if it gets any worse I keep telling them that they should do surgery now to fix it. How long have I been here, about an hour he replied in a stressed voice. You do know that you can go home you don't have to stay here with me, no that's okay, Damon then turned around and started talking to the doctors it almost looked like they were arguing. He then turned back around and said I've got to go there gonna take you into surgery know.

What! I can't go into surgery I won't be able to afford the costs after and were is Katherine. Here a sweet but sad voice said and came into view. She had a tear stained face and her arms folded against her stomach. She then spoke in a quiet voice why didn't you tell me that you were hurt yourself; because it is just a broken rib and besides the night that it happened mum passed away it wasn't the best time to bring it up. Anyway I'll see you after surgery. By they said as they put the breathing mouth on my mouth, the last thing I remember was Damon walking away with one of the doctors.

When Elena woke up, her hands and feet were numb. She was in a little room that had 3 other patients in it, two of them looked old and week but the third patient who was in the back corner he was looking straight at me with a smile on his face. He looked quite young he had thick lips he had brown hair that had messy spikes all through it, he looked fine their didn't seem to be anything wrong with him but there had to be because he was a patient maybe he burnt his leg or something. For some reason Elena couldn't take his eyes of this man even though it was ridiculous he couldn't help but feel there was something strange about this man. She finally stopped looking at him and fixed her eyes on the ceiling and tried to sit up it was successful but it really hurt.

When she was comfortable she looked to the left and she saw her phone and her wallet they were all things that were in her pockets. They must have taken them out when I was unconscious. As I started to think about were all my books were I turned to head to the ground were I saw a clear plastic bag that looked like it contained my clothes. And for the first time since she woke up she realized she was wearing a hospital dress thing.

She felt quite comfortable in it to. She sat there for about half an hour and then she heard someone come in the room and say visitor hours are open, Elena and then I realized that it was only seven in the morning and her head hit the pillow and she almost screamed her rib started pounding she couldn't breath she found herself gasping for air the nurse ran over and started to do cpr she must of been new because that was not how you do cpr but she seemed to get the job done Elena could feel her body fill up with air she relaxed slightly and carefully. The nurse stood back and said you have to be more careful because if I was not here you could have been dead. The beautiful boy in the back corner laughed and when I looked at him he smirked and then looked away.

a couple minutes later I heard someone say my name at the door and I turned only my head to look it was Katherine she had tear stains on her face and she ran over to me and gave me a careful hug trying to not be too hard. She stood back and said are you okay, yes I'm fine just sore. Well um you will be released tomorrow night at 9 I know it's late but they wanted to keep under observation until then sorry. It's all good thanks she then hugged me again. Ow and are you and Damon dating or something? No why? Because he has been here 24/7 and he left last night for the first time since you got here it's kind of freaky. I don't no I mean were not together or anything I don't think any way.

But what have you been doing while I've been here how have you been coping with the stuff about mum? Well to be honest, tears filled her eyes I've been trying to deal and get things organized for the funeral; um it's going to be in the next week. How long have I been here? Um just over a week, they didn't no if you were going to make it. Ow. I yawned and she laughed I guess you're still tired; yeah I don't no why I have had a week's sleep well unconscious but still. Um I'll let you sleep. Bye Katherine I replied not really wanting her to leave, bye Elena.

One week later.

Dear diary it's been a week since the whole hospital thing I'm really happy that I wrote. I got out last week but I haven't had anything to say before now I mean Damon hasn't came to see me at all and I've mainly been sitting around the house being careful not to do anything else to my ribs while they heal I've helping organize the funeral as well though. the funeral by the way is tomorrow I'm dreading it because I always hated funerals (tears rolled down my face and I whipped them away with my hand) my mum also hated funerals I can't imagine seeing my mum pale and not breathing again it makes me depressed.

I got dressed to go to the funeral I wore a black dress and black high heels they were the only black shoes I had I straightened my hair and walked down stairs Katherine was standing there waiting talking to someone at first I didn't notice that he was wright there but then I saw him he looked so handsome in his black clothes but then I realized that he always wore black clothes the only difference was that now he is wearing a suite instead of a leather jacket. he was gorgeous at first I hadn't noticed that he had stepped forward to hug me but then I realized and I was frozen in happiness he stepped back and looked at me and said I'm sorry I didn't visit when you woke up in the hospital I had some family stuff to take care of.


	8. Chapter 8

**please please review!**

My body was still frozen but I was able to speak. Ow that's okay I understand. My body then slowly unfroze and I said we better get going. then Damon interrupted and said I hope this doesn't bother you but I won't be able to stay for the whole funeral I've got some things to get done but I will be there for the first half if that's okay I smiled and said as enthusiastically as I could that's okay. The truth was that I was dreading him leaving he was the only thing that would keep me from crying.

The funeral was at the old cemetery the grass was green there were so many dead people here it I horrible. The first half of the funeral was very emotional Damon was on my left and Katherine was on my right we were all holding hands Katherine was even more emotional than me I kept it buried inside while she let it out.

After people had talked about how great she is I stood up and went to the front to read what I had written about her in my spare time:

Selia smith was the most incredible person I had ever met and she would have to be to be able to raise me and Katherine we were a challenge that our mother never gave up.

She helped people every day of her life weather it would be to help someone paint their nails or give them money and a thing like that, my mum has had Togo through pain and loss and yet she still stood tall every day. She was always emotional and cared for even the most horrible people; she could feel other people's pain and anger, joy, excitement and every other emotion. She might have been hard to put up with at times but everyone is. She died too young she deserved to be here.

Thank you mum for everything.

I got down from the stage and started crying I was trying to hold it in but I couldn't anymore I walked down to were Damon was near my mother's grave but before I had got there Damon ran up to me and grabbed me into a hug I cried on his shirt for what seemed like forever and then he went to my ear and whispered I have to go.

I looked up at him and nodded my head. He then let go of me and kissed me on the head it almost made me dizzy he was so beautiful.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and left. The rest of the funeral was a blur people were leaving giving me and Katherine hugs and saying how sorry they were for us. I had stopped crying by then I was back to holding it in.

By the time everyone had left it was dark I checked my phone and it said eight o'clock, I couldn't believe it was that late. Katherine was walking over to me.

When she was about a 4 feet away from me she said are you ready to go Damon left his car for us. I smiled and said I think I'd rather walk home tonight; Katherine sighed and said come on Elena we've got to go you'll freeze out there. Katherine please just let me walk she shrugged and then said fine, by and then walked away.

I was happy she didn't put up a bigger fight I wanted some time in the fresh air alone.

I started walking out of the cemetery and on to the dark streets of mystic false it wasn't such a long walk from here to the house. The street lights were on and people were shutting down there shops and locking them for the night lights were going off everywhere from homes and things so there was only the dim street lights to keep my path lit.

It was starting to get cold and I cursed to myself for not bringing a jumper, about a quarter way I had walked and I heard something behind me I turned around and saw nothing. I looked back around and a gust of wind went passed me almost nocking me over. I was starting to freak out so I walked abit faster and then something hit me and I flew up into the air and crashed down to the concrete with a loud thud! I could have sworn I heard someone laugh. I tried to get up but my legs betrayed me and I fell back down again.

The next morning I woke up in my bed wearing my pajamas. Not remembering what happened after me falling over the night before. I got up and went into the bathroom and as I took my shirt off.

I gasped in horror my whole upper half was covered in black and blue bruises some of them looked like hand prints and others looked like boot prints tears weld in my eyes as I began to finish stripping. There were massive bruises in my inner thighs and there were lighter bruises around my ankles that looked like someone had their hands tightly around my ankle.

I looked at my arms and there were marks around my wrists that looked like they'd been tied together. I warily turned to the side to see as much of my back as possible and screamed when I saw ten massive big scratch's going from the top of my back to the bottom of my back; they looked like they had recently stopped bleeding.

I looked at my pajama top that was on the ground and there was blood on them. I was about to take of my bra and underwear when Katherine burst to the door and gasped as she saw me.

**review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**hope you enjoy this story will get better**

I dropped to the ground and screamed in pain because it hurt so much but I didn't get up again instead I wrapped my hands around my legs and hugged them tight, Katherine was in shock at the door of the bathroom and was unable to move.

I saw her shake her head and run over to me and hug me softly.

Elena what happened to you...

I didn't answer. Damn it Elena what happened, did someone hurt you, Katherine practically yelled whilst crying her eyes out. Elena we've got to get you back in bed and I'm calling a doctor.

n n noo p please d don th that I stuttered whilst crying I couldn't figure out how this happened to me the last thing I remember was falling down I thought in my head.

Elena what happened.

I don't remember I replied my stuttering gone. She turned in what looked like slow motion to me.

and looked me in the eye and I realized I was somehow now at my bed, I laid down carefully and said the last thing I remember was falling over on the way home but I didn't hit my head or anything I just tripped.

Katherine looked at me and replied in a low voice I'm going to call the doctor you wait here; too tired to argue I let her call a doctor.

**review**


	10. Chapter 10

when i had finally stopped crying i whipped the tears off of my face and then there was a knock at the door.

katherine jumped up from the bed and said "ill be right there" she turned around, kissed me on the forhead and ran down stairs to the door.

after a couple seconds i heard the door open and close.

i then heard someone talking to katherine and i assumed that it was the doctor.

after a couple minutes i heard foot steps on the stairs and i shivered for some unnown reason!

when the doctor came upstairs i saw him he was beautiful but something about his face looked familiar.

he had light brown hair that was short and hang in very short spikes on his head the hair at the front of his head was slightly longer then the rest of his hair, he had light brown eyes and was quite an average height.

at first he looked like a very gorgous but skinny young man but if you looked a little closer you could see that he was quite muscular.

he was still standing at the door when he said "hello my name is stefan and im your doctor".

as he finished saying that i was pulled back to what i believed to be a flash back!

_i was in a dark room and my head hurt like i had been hit with something._

_i couldnt see anything at all i got up and said" hello is anyone their" no answer " hello were am i" for a couple seconds there was no answer until i heard someone laugh behind me, i shot around and because it was so dark i saw nothing until there was a clicking sound and the light flickered on._

_the light was so bright that at first i couldnt see anything. but as my eyes adjusted i saw him he smirked at me and said "hey my names stefan"._

**sorry that this is a short chapter i just really wanted to post something i just got a major inspiration that made me want to keep writing i wont name who tho!**


	11. VERY IMPORTANT!

**ATTENTION EVERYONE! I KNOW THAT THIS FANFIC HAD TERRIBLE PUNCTUATION AND SPELLING I WILL BE REDOING ALL MY STORIES TO FIX THEM UP. BUT I WILL BE DOING THIS ON MY NEW ACCOUNT WHICH IS (edward4eva12345) PLEASE GO THERE TO READ AGAIN I HAVE NOT YET PUT THEM UP BUT I HAVE PUT TWO OTHER STORIES UP THAT ARE PUNCTUATED! THANK YOU!**


End file.
